Dimensional Protector Of Star
by MehhHehh
Summary: Crazy vortex person- check, accused of being an evil twin- check, have no clue what is going on- double check. Now welcome to my new life in a parallel dimension, taking over my protective duties once more. 'I ain't from round here, I'm from another parallel-dimension'
1. Chapter 1

. 

* * *

Hello guys I am very new to the star vs evil universe so I am forever sorry if I get things wrong. This is going to be a short story with maybe 5-6 chapters and other one shots further along. This is written on my phone pardon any mistakes.

With out further ado 

* * *

It was a normal day in echo creek well as normal as it could be with a alternate dimensional magic princess hosting town it could be.

At the Diazhouse marco and star where battleing some evil minions. And killing it. After kicking their butts they were about to open a portal to send them back to their master, when a rouge magic bolt from stars wand headed towards Marco he barely  
dodged it but it hit the dimension scissors in his hand.

It was glowing a bring pink

Marco and star looked at each other and shrugged, Marco continued and cut a portal however it was unlike any other they had ever seen a galaxy vortex could be seen with heavy gusts and green lightning.

The monsters previously on the floor had fled, leaving star and Marco to shield their faces behind the fence. That was until a monstrous sound came from the vortex.

Star and Marco looked at each other in worry and fear

"Um star do you know what's happening? " Marco asked worryingly

Star replied " ummm this has never happened before, let me phone floating pony head" star rummaged in her purse and grabbed her communication compact to phone pony

"Heya girrlll what upp " shouted pony head " you at some cra cra partay ?" she continued

Star was going to respond, until a gust of wind whipped her compact out of her hands.

" well there goes our hope " Marco sighed "so what are going to do now star ?" Marco questioned while turning to what was his back garden.

"He he" star laughed nervously " we gotta investigate and fix this" star answered putting a brave face on.

Putting her wand in front of her she pushed her way forward battleing the wind, Marco followed not far behind using star as a shield while supporting her.

Once close enough star started to charge her wand for an attack, and Marco pushed against star's back to keep her in place.

Star was about to attack until the vortex storm came to its peak, then spitting out a large object that rolled and then lay on the floor inanimate, then immediately the portal dissipated.

The object ( that turned out to be a person) then got up and turned towards the empty space that was the Vortex while wiping out a wand towards the vacant space.

Seeing nothing now there the figure screamed in frustration and anguish while collapsing on their knees, shoulders shaking.

While behind star and Marco look on in confusion then turned to each other and shrugged  
Marco whispers to star " should we be worried about what just happened? "  
Star replied in a hushed tone " I dunno, maybe we should help?" She shrugged.

While they continued to whisper in hushed tones facing away, the figure who was kneeling on the floor finally noticed they weren't alone. They turned their head with shoulders hunched towards the hushed noise and gasped inward while crying " star!"

Star and Marco whipped their heads around to shout and where stunned by what they saw.

The person on the ground shared likeness with star, identical faces and body however her eyes where a green, her hair brunette with a short bob and marked on her cheeks were two pale blue stars. Next to her laid a wand in similar style to star butterflies.

They were shocked and speechless at the resemblance the girl had to star, furthermore her exclamation of star's name.

Star quickly got over that and whipped out her wand and pointed it as the stranger while shouting "EVIL VOTEX TWIN !"

Her sudden movement along with shout caught Marco off guard making him wobble and fall on his ass. "Ahhhhh" he said while going down

While the girl on the floor burst out laughing and fell to her back, clutching her stomach in hysterics.  
" hahaha oh ha stAr that's hilarious hahahaaaaa" she continued to shake on the floor for a while.

Star stood stiff and still cautious, lowering her wand slowly to her side. With a conflicted yet concerned face.

Marco stood up and made way to stand next to star looking confused with the situation. " umm, what going on?" He questioned out loud " and who are you? " he asked the girl in hysterics


	2. Chapter 2

Hello sorry for the delay I'm writing this on my phone on notes plus college dead line in two weeks.

So here we go

* * *

'. ' thoughts

" " speech

Recap

Marco stood up and made way to stand next to star looking confused with the situation. " umm, what going on?" He questioned out loud " and who are you? " he asked the girl in hysterics.

The girl just ignored Marco, but started to calm down. Taking several deep breaths she shot right up onto her feet and bowed dramatically.

" oh yus My lord Marco my queen star, I am but a lowly servant girl " she said in an overly dramatic voice

She the continued more seriously "but really guys what gives, why scare me like that? and why'd you push me into the portal if your on the other side anyways? " she asked innocently

Strangers POV

-Inner monologue-

From the top

So this day could not get any stranger, I mean one moment I was at star's side then next thing I knew I was getting pushed ( or maybe sucked) into a vortex portal. Scaring the shit out of me, then only finding out that it disappeared right after.

I was highly distraught, I mean I don't even have my own pair of dimensional scissors yet. And star had hers locked away during the coronation.

'Sigh. I'm trapped, doomed, finished. Nooooooooo '

I heard some hushed voices from behind me, and then started talking notice of my surroundings. It looked fairly familiar but I couldn't put my wand on it. So I swiftly turned around prepared to defend myself. That was until I saw who it was it's my  
/favourite people.

I shouted in excitement " star!"

'oh thank goodness I didn't go too far, nothing to fix this time'

However when they got a look at me they looked confused, I...I was a stranger to them. No recognition.

' what happened?, where am I then?'

The person who looked like star then exclaimed "EVIL VOTEX TWIN !"

And then I lost it

I burst out laughing and lost my balance, so I ended up rolling over the floor while hysterically laughing.

'I mean me, ME an evil twin heck no'

I quickly sucked in air and exclaimed while chucking " oh ha stAr that's hilarious "

Marco obviously didn't find it funny, as he cautiously approached me like I was a wild animal and hesitantly asked " umm, what going on?" He questioned out loud " and who are you? "

I just stopped, I turned slowly and looked him in the eyes and said

" do you really now know"

I looked past him to star

And asked " star don't you recognise me?"

She just shrugged and stood next to Marco and said " ummmm no not really should I ? Is this a test?"

She tilted her head

I just gapped, I stood up slowly unsure.

I took a slow step toward them and slowly lifted my hand to star

" do you really not know who I am" I started to worry

'If she doesn't know who I am then where am I?'

" it's me, your cousin"

I said with some hopefulness

But from the look on her face and Marcos they truly had no clue on who I am.

* * *

Thanks for the follow :)

Sorry for any mistakes

I am terrible at creative writing so be patient.


End file.
